Friendship
by Ang Guidry
Summary: Fillmore and Ingrid help a girl named Angie to find out who hacked into one of her accounts. Some romance will be in the last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Fillmore. The only things I own are Angie, Samantha Evans, Courtney Karlson, and the plotline.  
  
Act One  
  
It was a sunny day. Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third where walking home.  
  
"Ingrid, have you ever had a crush on someone?" Fillmore asked.  
  
"I rather not say," Ingrid replied, "Why Do you have a crush on someone?"   
  
"I have a crush on someone, but I'm to scared to tell her." Fillmore said.  
  
"You want me to help?" Ingrid asked.  
  
"No, it's okay," Fillmore said.  
  
They turned the corner and saw a brown haired girl who looked a little down.  
  
"Who's that?" Fillmore asked.  
  
"That's Angie. She moved in last month ," Ingrid said to Fillmore, "Something must be wrong she never looks this upset."  
  
  
  
They walked up to Angie.  
  
"Angie what's the matter?" Ingrid asked.  
  
"Someone hacked in to an account of mine on a website I go to," Angie told them.  
  
"We can help," Ingrid said.  
  
"No thank you," Angie said, "I don't want you to use up your time just to help me."  
  
"it's what we do," Fillmore said.  
  
"Okay you can help me," Angie said.  
  
"Let's go to your house and you can tell us the whole story," Ingrid said.  
  
Angie nodded and led them to her house.  
  
"Are your parents home?" Fillmore asked.  
  
Angie shook her head.  
  
They reached Angie's house.  
  
Angie unlocked the door and let Fillmore and Ingrid in.  
  
"Your Parents won't mind having friends over when they are not home?" Fillmore asked.  
  
Angie shook her head again.  
  
Angie checked the answering machine.  
  
"You have one new massage," the answering machine said.  
  
"Hi Ann, we just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," a woman's voice said, "we'll talk to you later."  
  
The answering machine stopped and Angie erased the massage. Angie looked even more up set.  
  
"Do you have a sister?" asked Fillmore.  
  
"No," Angie said.  
  
"Must have been a wrong number then," Fillmore said.  
  
"It was the right number," Angie said in an angry voice.  
  
" You said you don't have a sister," Fillmore said.  
  
"The massage was me," Angie said still in angry.  
  
"Is Ann your nickname?" Fillmore asked.  
  
"No," Angie said, "Do you guys want soda?"  
  
"Sure," Fillmore and Ingrid said.  
  
"Be right back then," Angie said and left the room.  
  
"Ingrid, what's the matter with Angie?" Fillmore asked.  
  
"Well her parents Travel around the world so she is always home by her self. Her parents hardly know her birthday," Ingrid said.  
  
"Poor kid," Fillmore said, "Does she have any friends?"  
  
"Yes, but not many," Ingrid replied.  
  
Angie walked into the room with three sodas. She gave one to Fillmore and one to Ingrid. Angie sat down in a chair while Fillmore and Ingrid sat on the couch.  
  
"Okay Angie tell us what happened," Ingrid said.  
  
"I was checking all of my accounts earlier. I typed my password for one of my accounts and it said the password was wrong," Angie told them.  
  
"Does anyone know your password?" Fillmore asked.  
  
Angie nodded, "Yes, Samantha Evans, Courtney Karlson, and Ingrid," She said.  
  
"Disco," Fillmore said looking at Ingrid.  
  
"I did not do it Fillmore," Ingrid said.  
  
"Ingrid did not do it," Angie said.  
  
"how do you know?" Fillmore asked.  
  
"I trust her," Angie said, " I know she did not do it."  
  
"Besides, I was with you all day Fillmore, remember?" Ingrid said.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot," Fillmore said to Ingrid.  
  
"It's okay," Ingrid replied.  
  
"Try your account one more time," Fillmore said to Angie.  
  
"Okay," Angie said. She left the room one more time. After a few minuets Angie came back.  
  
"Did it work?" Fillmore asked.  
  
"No," Angie said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find out who did it," Fillmore said.  
  
"Thanks," Angie said.  
  
"No problem," Fillmore said.  
  
"If any thing happens let us know okay," Ingrid said.  
  
"I will," Angie said.  
  
Fillmore and Ingrid left Angie's house.  
  
"Fillmore, let's check out the library," Ingrid said.  
  
"Okay," Fillmore said, "To the public library."  
  
"I meant the school library, Fillmore," Ingrid said.  
  
"I know," Fillmore said smiling, "I was joking."  
  
They went to the school library. Inside where two girls. One blond and one red head.  
  
"Excuse me," Fillmore said, "Do you know Samantha Evans and Courtney Karlson?"  
  
"I'm Samantha Evans," the blond haired girl said.  
  
"I'm Courtney Karlson," said the read haired girl, " How can we help you?"  
  
"We are from the Safety Patrol," Ingrid said, " Do you know Angie?"  
  
"Yes, we do," Samantha said.  
  
"Well someone hacked into one of her accounts and she said you two know the password," Fillmore said.  
  
"We do, but we did not do it," Courtney said.  
  
"Okay, you can go," Ingrid said.  
  
Courtney and Samantha left.  
  
"Come on let's go," Fillmore said to Ingrid who nodded.  
  
They heard a noise from behind them. They turned around to see bookcases falling towards them.  
  
"Look out!" Fillmore yelled as bookcases started to fall on them.  
  
  
  
End of chapter one  
  
Sorry for spelling mistakes. I'm not that good at spelling. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line, Angie, Samantha Evans, Courtney Karlson and Megan Johnson  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ingrid, are you okay?" Fillmore asked as he unburied himself but got no answer.  
  
  
  
"Ingrid," Fillmore called out as he began to dig through a pile of books.  
  
"I'm fine, Fillmore," Ingrid said from behind Fillmore, "But I can't move my foot,"  
  
Fillmore went over to Ingrid and saw that her foot was trapped under a bookcase. He tried to lift the book case, with no luck.  
  
"I can't lift it," Fillmore explained to Ingrid, "I need help, but I'm not leaving you here by yourself.  
  
"Fillmore, if you don't go help will never come." Replied Ingrid.  
  
"Excuses me, but do you need I hand?" Asked a black haired girl asked.  
  
"Yes," Fillmore answered, "Help me lift the bookcase off of my friends foot."  
  
"Sure," The girl said, "By the way my name's Megan Johnson."  
  
Fillmore and Megan lifted the bookcase as high as they could, which was just high enough for Ingrid to get her foot out. Fillmore an Megan put the bookcase back down.  
  
"Thanks for your help." Fillmore and Ingrid said.  
  
"Hey no problem," Megan told them, "Glad to help." With that Megan left.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Ingrid asked picking up a book that was next to her.   
  
On the cover of the book was the word Diary.  
  
"Someone must have dropped it." Fillmore said.  
  
  
  
Ingrid turned the book over. "No name on the out side ," She said, "We have to open it."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Fillmore told Ingrid.  
  
"I'm just going to see if a name is in it." Ingrid replied.  
  
"Okay." Fillmore said.  
  
Ingrid took out a hairpin and picked the diary's lock. She opened the diary . One the page was the name Megan Johnson and picture of her and Angie.  
  
"She must have dropped it when she was helping us." Fillmore told his partner. He helped Ingrid to her feet. "We need to go see Angie," Fillmore said walking towards the door and turned around, "Ingrid, you coming or not?"   
  
"I'm coming." Ingrid told Fillmore. She took one step and began to fall."  
  
Fillmore caught Ingrid. "I guess you need help." Fillmore joked.  
  
"Not funny but thanks." Ingrid told Fillmore as he helped her.  
  
"No problem," Fillmore answered, "We should call Angie to come here." Fillmore let Ingrid use him for support.  
  
They got to their desks at the safety patrol office.  
  
"Here you should your foot on this." Fillmore said as he brought an extra chair for Ingrid.  
  
"Thanks again Fillmore." Ingrid said.  
  
They called Angie and told her to come to the school.  
  
A few minutes latter Angie arrived.  
  
"What do you want me for?" Angie asked.  
  
"Do you know a girl with black hair named Megan Johnson?" Fillmore asked Angie.  
  
"yes I know her," Angie told Fillmore, "She use to be my best friend."  
  
"Well we have her diary," Ingrid told Angie, holding up the diary.  
  
Angie grabbed the diary and began to flip through it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Fillmore asked.  
  
"searching for something," Angie answered, " Found it. Read this."  
  
Fillmore and Ingrid read what Angie wanted them to.  
  
"All we have to do is catch her and make her confess in person." Ingrid said.  
  
"We need a plan to catch Megan." Fillmore told Ingrid and Angie.  
  
"I have an idea," Ingrid said, "I might not be able to run but I can help a little. Fillmore, can you find someone to help catch Megan?"  
  
"Yah, I'll find someone to help me." Fillmore reassured Ingrid as he looked at Angie and smiled.  
  
Angie's eyes went wide. "No way." Angie told Fillmore.  
  
"You want us to help you?" Fillmore said.  
  
Angie shied in defeat and asked, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Ingrid whispered the plan to Fillmore and Angie in case someone was listening to them.  
  
"I think it will work." Angie said.  
  
Fillmore nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think I should go to the Hospital," Ingrid said, "I'll call my dad and tell him what happened so he won't worry."  
  
After Ingrid called her dad, they went to the hospital. About an hour or two latter Ingrid came out on crutches. "Well now I know the plan will work." Ingrid told Fillmore and Angie.  
  
Fillmore and Angie nodded in agreement.  
  
Sorry it took forever to post this chapter and that it's kind of short. Thanks to all of you who reviewed even though the story stinks. You will see what the plan is in the next chapter when I get done writing it. 


End file.
